


Insolito Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La notte di Natale vedrà insieme due personaggi molto diversi tra loro: Luna Lovegood e Severus Piton.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Severus Piton, Luna LovegoodPrompt: "Mi hanno messa in punizione" "E perché dovrei sorbirmi io la sua presenza?" "Perché non c'è nessun altro al castello oltre a Gazza, la professoressa McGranitt, la professoressa di Artimanzia e quella di Antiche Rune: è Natale". "Veramente mi domandavo come mai è stata messa in punizione...Ma credo di esserci arrivato, non so perchè"





	Insolito Natale

Insolito Natale 

“A … a … a …” sussurrò Piton. Si sporse sulla scaletta dorata e passò lo sguardo su una serie di etichette dorate.

\- f … e … d … c … b… oh, ecco la a- lesse mentalmente. Si sporse e mise la boccetta contenente il liquido verde sopra l’etichetta che adornava il ripiano, tra due fiale allungate e una bombata, spostando più indietro una fialetta dalla forma ad anelli. Scese dalla scaletta e strofinò le mani pallide tra loro. Raggiunse la porta, la aprì e se la richiuse alle spalle. Raggiunse la sua scrivania, spostò la sedia e si accomodò. La porta si aprì con un cigolio. Luna entrò, si chiuse la porta d’ingresso della stanza alle spalle e avanzò. La luce della lampada ad olio si rifletté nei suoi occhi azzurri.

“Mi hanno messa in punizione, professor Piton” spiegò. Sorrise e il professore alzò lo sguardo su di lei. Ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“E perché dovrei sorbirmi io la sua presenza?” domandò acido. La ragazza sorrise, gli orecchini a forma di ravanello le ondeggiarono alle orecchie.

"Perché non c'è nessun altro al castello oltre a Gazza, la professoressa McGranitt, la professoressa di Artimanzia e quella di Antiche Rune: è Natale" spiegò. Giocherellò con la collana di tappi che portava al collo. Il professore espirò dilatando le narici, si piegò e aprì l’ultimo cassetto della sua scrivania. Ne tirò fuori un bicchiere di vetro e una bottiglia di vino elfico.

"Veramente mi domandavo come mai è stata messa in punizione ...  _Ma_  credo di esserci arrivato, non so perchè" borbottò ironico. La corvonero lasciò andare la collana e mise le mani dietro la schiena, i capelli biondi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Perché gli Erdrilli hanno fatto chiarezza nel suo cuore?” domandò.

“Me l’hanno fatto capire diversi dettagli: occhi sporgenti, vestiario insolito, utilizzo di termini impropri e modo di fare particolare. E’ ovvio che nessuno voglia una studentessa attiva e petulante tra i piedi a Natale. Le feste rendono le persone molto egoiste. Noi esseri umani vogliamo che il magico spazio di quei periodi non sia rovinato, ogni elemento di disturbo perciò viene allontano con più durezza del solito” sibilò. Luna si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e sorrise.

“Il fatto che lei è sempre duro fa di lei una persona che è sempre immersa in un mondo magico, allora. Perciò non penso che avrei potuto passare le feste in compagnia migliore” ribatté.


End file.
